Empathetic Frost
by Catallorum
Summary: Cara Talman considers herself broken. SHIELD considers her gifted. With the ability to sense emotions, SHIELD has plans to utilize her gift to help them predict the mood swings of an unpredictable God. When she adamantly refuses, they're forced to... coerce her into cooperating. What will happen when she's forced to face not only her demons, but another's?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. Ever. This is also the first thing I've written in a very long time. Please, be kind, but tell me what looks good and what doesn't. It means a lot to me. You guys also give me inspiration to keep writing. I'm going to try for a chapter every day, but don't hurt me if RL comes in and stops the fic for a week. I know how much it sucks to love a fic that ends up dying. Now, without further ado, "Empathetic Frost".**

"Sir, you are very well aware of my conditions."

"Yes, Miss Talman, I am."

"Sir, you are also aware that the suicide, depression, and anxiety rates among those with what we call genius is higher than any other group of people."

"I am."

"Sir, I'll point to Anthony Stark as my example. He self-medicates with alcohol and who knows what else. He is arrogant, volatile, and runs by his own set of rules and morals. He feels that everyone is inferior to him, because in all honesty, they really are less intelligent than he is. These are all in line with geniuses."

"Yes, I know."

"This surpasses electrical genius as well. Stark may have the mind of a mathematical god, but that's not the only type of genius. Look at history's greatest artists, sculptors, musicians… Hell, look at Steven Hawking. Genius is not free. It's not a gift. It's a curse. Being a genius almost always comes at a price, not to mention the knowledge that you will be dying soon. Even at the age of 10, 80 years is an incredibly small time. So you're mixed between wanting to die because you feel like you already know everything practical about the world, and a fear of death because you don't know what it's going to be like. Torn between wanting to live forever and see regimes rise and fall, and wanting to end it all and find out if there truly is an afterlife. Genius aren't that rare, they're just broken."

"We are well aware of all this, Miss Talman."

"Being aware and comprehending what you're doing are two totally different things. I'm on some of the highest dosages of some very powerful medications, and that's just to let me function as things are now. In a high stress environment? Sir, I am not a good match for your program."

Now, it was Fury's turn to come back at her with all the reasons he felt otherwise. She couldn't stand it. To be honest, she suspected Fury of his own genius. He had the arrogance part down pat sometimes.

"Miss Talman, you are empathetic. You can sense emotions like others can sense a change in temperature. You also have your own genius aside from that. I've seen the test scores. You went through some of the hardest puzzles with cool, slow, and systematic moves. The woman performing the test was utterly flabbergasted. You can learn codes and languages faster than I think even Romanov. With all this, you also have a strong moral compass. It likely stems from your empathy. You are not perfect, Miss Talman. However, you have skills that we would like to utilize, and I'm sure that when you realize the good it will do for the people of Earth, you'll change your mind."

She glared at him, her mouth drawn into a fine line as her jaw clenched and twitched slightly. She was barely maintaining her composer even now, and this was nothing compared to what they wanted her for. Her blue eyes searched his face, visible through wisps of purple and blonde strands of hair. The freckles across her nose moves as her face tried to hide her emotions. She thought of her words carefully, trying to isolate them from her.

'Just words. Not just your words, anyone's words. Simple, non-emotional, words.'

"I'll think about it."

'Good work.'

Fury looked her expression over for only a brief moment before looking her in the eyes,

"We'll be here to collect you in the morning. Pack light."

At that, he stood up abruptly, and left fast that she could have, and it was her home. They'd been sitting in her small breakfast nook. Two benches and a small table, perfect for a small breakfast with coffee. It had a large, bay window right by it, with plants on the window sill. Plants helped her feel healthy. She'd read once that man's brain was designed around nature, so in sterile environments, like offices, plants had an often calming affect. She'd tested it in her quaint abode, and it seemed to do well.

The house itself was something to behold. She'd inherited it from her parents. Originally she'd planned to sell the house and buy something more modern, but the feeling of the old-fashioned wood plank floors, the rugs, the walls, the windows, the whole house really, it just… it worked for her. Finding things that she could cope with was important, so she stayed.

The outside of the house just looked like your normal cottage-style home. Something all children envisioned the ideal grandparents living in. Featured on TV as much the same. The borders and trim of the house almost looked like frosting. She used to joke about painting the house to look more festive in Christmas. She did not, however, want to tempt little Hansels and Gretels, and so she'd had the house painted white, and the trim a faded, light teal. The shutters to the windows were a pale yellow. The roof was solid, dark brown terracotta style tile. She was pleased at how nice it looked.

The door was a deep red, and the wood porch, as well as the wooden floors inside, were stained a rich but gentle, brown color. She wanted the natural wood to shine, not look like it was caked in fake color.

Once entering the front door, you would find yourself in a small hallway, stairs in front of you to the left of the room, and a small hallway along the stairs. This hallway led to the dining room. To the left and right were two archways, one at the foot of the stairs, and one at the beginning of the hallway. To the right was her office, to the left was a sitting area. Into the sitting area led to breakfast nook, which was almost part of the kitchen. Then the kitchen also led to the dining room. Upstairs was a hallway, forming a T-shape to the stairs, on both ends were doors. The left led to a spare bedroom, and the right, further down the hallway, led to her bedroom.

It was safe to say that Cara Talman adored her little house. She adored the creaks it made at night, the sunlight that came in through the east-facing windows in the morning. The fact that it was small, and so everything was well within reach. The house was her kingdom and her kingdom was safe. She had a gardener for the outside of the house, and once a year she paid someone to come clean the outsides of the windows, as well as wash the dirt off the house itself. Once a week she had meals delivered to her door. It was a nice, safe, predictable routine.

During the day she spent most of her time writing articles to make a little change on the side of her disability checks from the government. Mostly, she kept to herself. She tried not to get too involved with people. She stopped reading books because she grew too attached to the characters. She watched a few shows on Netflix, but she found that she often had to stop because the writers must've been stupid. How could someone think opening the creepy closet door was a good idea, anyway?

At first, she'd been planning on pursuing a degree in Psychology. To the Doctorate level, actually. It wasn't hard for that to be ruined too, however, as she couldn't handle the stresses of life at university, or even an online program. She couldn't maintain a job, and this was reinforced by a psychologist's diagnoses. That earned her a check from the government, food stamps, and anything else she would need to survive. Adding on her parents inheritance, and she had a pretty decent life, until S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to come in and screw things up.

There were a few things S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't touch. Her inheritance was one of them. They were able, however, to push through a re-evaluation of her funds. Upon the inheritance being added to her estate, the government decided to cut her monthly income in half. She still received her food stamps, as those were based on income. She kept her insurance, so that was great, but she was suddenly losing money every month. She had invested a good portion of the money, but those funds were set aside. She's promised herself that she would let them sit and accumulate interest. As a result, she was going to need more income within 6 months. That was when she started looking up places that would take articles. It was around that time that Fury made his case to her. That was the first she'd heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. personally. Otherwise, they were just another government program, as important as the CIA, and just as mysterious. As well, just as much emotional involvement.

It was after their first meeting that she began assembling the puzzle. It wasn't too hard. S.H.I.E.L.D. needed her, but she didn't need them. As a result, they put plans in order to make her need them. There were no coincidences. She could see it with the other avengers as well. Tony Stark, to stroke his ego. The Black Widow, to stroke her conscience. Thor, because of his odd love for all things Midgard. Captain American was the easiest, however. Just tell that guy freedom is on the line, and he'll be off with his personal shield. The Hulk, because if he didn't cooperate, they'd make him lose control. The only one she wasn't sure on was the archer. He was harder to find out than the Hulk. Not all of her deductions were proven by the leaked files, but she was good with puzzles. Since she didn't need them, they had worked her life out in such a way, that she would seem them as a logical solution.

They made her sick. That type of manipulation was akin to large-scale parenting. Mommy takes the cell phone away until Johnny Teen-Boy gets into line.

Her jaw clenched just thinking about it. She was a 24 year old, failure at life, disabled, damaged girl. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to use her for her skills. She did not like being manipulated.

She remained at the breakfast table, finishing the coffee that had been clutched in her hands during the meeting. It was another 20 minutes before she stood, looking around at the kitchen before kicking the bench over, her chest heaving. Her arms hung at her sides, but they were far from limp. Her fists clenched tightly before she took a deep, shaky breath, and then let it out. She forced herself to calm down, and right the bench. Then she moved to her office and made a very opinionated article about the differences between negative and positive reinforcement. It was one article she never planned to submit.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to her medications, she was able to sleep that night. By morning, however, she was the most high-strung she'd been in almost a year. She'd packed her bags, all her underwear, a couple pairs of pants, 2 sports bras, 5 t-shirts, and 3 pairs of socks. She wore a pair of jeans, socks and sneakers, a dark blue tank top, and a black hoodie. All her clothes fit into a small suitcase. She then had a large backpack. Within this backpack were the things she needed for her disorder. There were her medications, a journal, a small stuffed animal (a husky), her favorite pillow, and her cell phone. This was the backpack that she would not let anyone else lay their hands on.

She had her bags by the door as she sat in her breakfast nook for what she feared might be the last time. She had no idea what Fury wanted her for, but let hell rain down on him for taking her away from home. She sipped on her mug of coffee, not having the stomach to eat anything as she waited to hear the car roll onto her gravel driveway.

It wasn't too long. She was just about to pour her 3rd cup of coffee when she heard the telltale crunch of a vehicle moving up her driveway. Sighing, she set her coffee mug in the dishwasher, dumped out the pot of coffee, added It to the dishwasher, and ran the machine. While she did this, she waited for the knock on the door.

She didn't have to wait long. At exactly 8am, the knock on her door came. An involuntary shudder ran rampant through her frame before she forced herself to walk to the door. She took her time, stroking parts of the house as if she was doomed to never see it again. Just as she was walking into the little foyer by her door, the door opened. She picked up the pace, picking up her backpack. She didn't hurry quite so intently as she pulled up the handle of her suitcase. She turned to look at the agent. She could sense nervousness, but it wasn't anything abnormal when people knew she could tell what they were feeling. He nodded to her, then left the foyer. She was faced with the choice to try and lock herself inside, or follow him. With a soft sigh, and a last look up the stairs, down the hallway, into her office, she left her home.

She locked the door, shutting it and then testing it to make sure it was secure. Then she turned and looked in her driveway. A large, black SUV waited there for her. It looked identical to the one Fury had driven to visit her. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the car. She couldn't sense anything coming from it, and she sincerely hoped she would be allowed to sit in the back alone. Unfortunately, as soon as her fingers brushed the doorknob, she was swarmed with emotions. At least 5 distinct ones. She knew the SUV was big, but was it that big? Turns out, it was that big. She steeled herself, and opened the door. Despite what she'd thought, the back of the SUV had sideways seats, lined up along the sides of the monstrous vehicle. The seats weren't what had her mouth gaping open. Within the SUV, Fury had brought some friends. Fury himself was in the driver's seat, once again. In the passenger seat was the infamous Black Widow. If that wasn't enough, in the back was Banner, Stark, and Rogers.

She froze. She understood why the emotions had been so strong. Sitting in this vehicle were some of the most mentally unsound people on the planet, as well as the most dangerous. It was Captain American who spoke first, ever a gentleman,

"Hey. I'm Steve. We were… uh… Just talking about you."

He held out a hand. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do. A handshake, or to take her bags, or to help her into the car. This guy was practically famous for his chivalry alone. Awkwardly, she reached out and shook his hand.

He grinned, "So, do you need some help with those?"

She inhaled, surprised; "No, I just… do I just bring them in with me?"

Now it was Fury's turn to contribute: "I told you to pack light."

She grimaced, "I have clothes for a week, and things for my… condition. Nothing else, Fury, so shove it."

She looked down at the things, lifting the suitcase into the vehicle in front of her, then sliding her backpack off. She held her bag in her hand loosely, then used a ceiling-hold to boost herself in. She, still holding it, turned and shut the door behind her. She sat in the one spare seat, her backpack in her lap and her suitcase between her knees as she tried to find a seatbelt.

"There aren't any." Fury seemed to read her thoughts. She nodded and sat up, gathering her courage before saying anything.

"You know, Fury. If this is your idea of a party, you're a really shitty host."

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you, Miss Talman, but I felt this way you'd actually get in the car."

He wasn't wrong. If she'd known who her companions were going to be, she'd never have left her house. She was suddenly regretting not holding herself up when she heard the knock.

"So, Miss Talman, is it?" Tony Stark looked her up and down. She could tell it wasn't because she was attractive. Quite the opposite, based on his feelings, he didn't think she was… capable? Feelings were hard when you wanted thoughts.

"Yes. And I already know all of you, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, please, Mr. Stark was my father."

"Oh, I see. Tony then. So, Tony, I'm curious, do you plan on changing your surname to Potts?"

She got a chuckle from him, and small ones from the other two men in the back with her.

"No, I intend to get Pepper to be a Stark."

"Then it's sounds like you're still Mr. Stark to me."

She looked out the back window, watching where they'd been, but avoiding where they were going. It remained silent for about 10 minutes before Fury broke the silence.

"We need to talk about what your assignment will be."

"And I've already told you, any assignment is a bad idea."

"We need you to babysit someone we need, but can't trust."

"…. Fury, you realize that could apply to at least half of the current occupants in this vehicle?"

No one said anything to contradict her statement.

"Thor has been in Asgard the past month. It was recently revealed that his brother is not in fact dead, but has been moonlighting in his father's place as ruler of Asgard. As a result, Thor is bringing Loki down here. We'll be briefing you on security measures we've already put in place. Your job is to watch Loki. You'll be able to keep his emotions in check, and warn us ahead of time if he's going to become volatile. We're hoping a little therapy may help him."

Cara stared at the back of Fury's head, her mouth hanging open.

"….w-….What are you _thinking_?! I can't be in the same _building_ as Loki of Asgard, let alone the same room for an indefinite amount of time. You might as well take me back home, because of all the people to babysit, this is the worst you could've given me. Loki Laufeyson is the most broken, damaged, volatile, apathetic being I've ever heard of. He has some serious daddy issues. You know I was in Germany that night. I experienced the waves of pure emotion streaming from his own mind. I can't be exposed to that, Fury. I… I can't."

There was silence in the car. She didn't think anyone expected her outburst. She looked down to the bag in her lap.

Fury's voice turned more gentle. He went from repeating facts, to comforting.

"You have your meds now. While I don't like that they dull your senses, they're still yours to use if you need them. When it comes right down to it, Miss Talman, we need _you_. No one else could keep an eye on Loki in such an unobtrusive manner."

She didn't respond. Just kept looking at her backpack. Eventually things loosened up enough for Stark and Banner to start talking about… some…. Science thing. Rogers tried to keep small talk with her, but the only replies she gave him were short and sweet, and eventually he gave up. The Widow said nothing, and neither did Fury for the remainder of the car ride.


	3. Chapter 3

They left her alone. They were using Stark Tower as a sort of Super Hero base. From what she could feel from him, Stark didn't like this situation any more than she did, and the Widow was… seething. The rest of them all seemed to be bordering between unhappy, angry, and… something… Not hopeful, but, almost. Damn it, why weren't there more words to describe emotions. So few words to describe so many different shades of temperament.

They left her alone. Stark Tower had several upper levels. Aside from the penthouse, each housed two suites. She and Loki would have a central floor, Avengers above them, and below them. The Widow and America's Golden Boy shared a floor, Banner had his own floor, which his extra suite being a mini lab and office, right below Stark's.

They left her alone. Banner above her, and Cap and Widow below her. She should feel safer than she'd ever be in her entire life, but instead, she was flooded with emotions. Faint, but omnipresent. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was difficult. Shutting them out just made them push harder.

They left her alone. The fourth time she'd had that thought, and it clicked. They left her alone. Stark showed her to her suite, and then he left. No one told her to see them in xyz time. They had been kind enough to leave her alone to unpack and get her thoughts together. Perhaps, they'd even let her choose when to come out of the room.

Calling it a room was almost blasphemy. This was more than a suite, it was an extravagant apartment. She walked into a small hallway, a thin desk along the wall, a mirror above it. There was a door on the other wall to the hall, it seemed to be a coat closet. The hallway was only about 6 feet long, with not door at the end. It was simply open. It opened into a large living area, with the entire far wall composed of nothing but glass, allowing her to see out across the city. Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly considering the building's designer, she heard no noise from the city. There was a loveseat and two armchairs toward the center of the living room, a desk against one of the walls, and then another small hallway, branching off to the right.

Cara assumed the bedroom would be down that hallway, and sure enough, after she walked through the living room (noticing a small bar as she passed, typical), she was met by a beautiful piece of artwork at the end of the hall, and a plant. To either side was a door, opening the left found her the bedroom, with one of it's walls also being made entirely of glass. She was relieved to see that there seemed to be blinds of some kind, held above the windows. As much as she liked natural light, she also liked a feeling of privacy.

The bedroom itself was better and larger than any hotel's. The bed shared a wall with the door. It was a curtained four poster, though the curtains were currently drawn. The light wood complimented with silver sheets, and a blue comforter. On the end of the bed was a white blanket, not tucked in. She figured it was for if she got hot under the comforter. On the wall that would be shared by the end of the hallway was another door, leading to a large, but empty walk in closet. The opposing wall held a flat screen TV with it's own loveseat and coffee table.

With a sigh, Cara drug her suitcase to the closet, unceremoniously tossing her backpack onto the bed as she passed. There were shelves in the closet, and that's where she set the few clothes she'd bothered to pack. She had to chuckle. The closet was hilariously large, and seemed even bigger compared to her clothing. Shaking her head she went back to the bed, opening her backpack, dumping the contents on her bed, and then shoving it and the now empty suitcase into the back of the closet.

Her personal items, medications, toothbrush, etc. got placed into the bathroom. Her stuffed animal, pillow, and journal were placed on the bed. Her phone was slid into her pocket. The only reason she hadn't walked in with it in her pocket was that she was afraid it'd be taken from her. It was easer to defend in a backpack than in a pocket it could be slipped out of.

That was all the unpacking she had to do. She'd packed light. She thought about adding an entry into her journal, but decided there was no point until tonight. In the mean time, she decided with a deep breath, she might as well explore the tower.

Leaving her suite was a mistake. Good ol' Captain Boy Scout was standing there, as if he was debating knocking or not. To say it was awkward for all parties involved would be a gross understatement. First he blushed, then he rubbed the back of his head. Then he stuttered a bit before she finally put him out of his misery,

"Oh, hey Cap. Did you need something?"

"Oh. Well. We were. Gonna order some pizza. Uhm. Nat, er, Natasha, er… The Black Widow. Her. She wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

'Well, at least he managed to put it together toward the end there.'

"Sure, I could go for a slice, lead the way."

He hid his relief well, but Cara could feel it as easily as if he'd said it out loud as he nodded and turned.

"Well, then, the main lounge is down 3 floors. You've got me and Nat, then an empty floor, and then the lounge. Me and Nat originally needed a bu-"

He froze in his speech, realizing what he'd been about to say. She didn't push the issue, it happened a lot. People had a tendency to somehow gravitate toward her, telling her about whatever was on their mind. It had been hilarious as a child, no so hilarious when the hormones kicked in. Instead of mentioning his slip, she asked him a question.

"So why does Stark have so many floors of apartments in this place?"

"Well, I guess originally he planned for each of us to have our own floor, Not forgetting Clint, but Nat and I ended up bunking together and Clint kinda had his own place, and so the two spare floors were empty. Then, when we were told about the plans for Loki, Stark made your floor. The floor below me and Nat is just an unfurnished suite."

She could tell Steve was much happier with their conversation now as opposed to what had happened in the car. Just as he was finishing, the elevator dinged. They'd effectively killed time to get to the lounge. Cara was greeted with quite the sight. Stark and Banner were sitting on a cough, Stark drinking some sort of amber fluid and commenting while Banner talked excitedly about… something. She couldn't catch their conversation and even if she could, she had the idea that she wouldn't understand more than half of what was said. "Nat" and "Clint" were standing, looking out at the city, talking in hushed tones. Thor wasn't present, and neither was his brother. Once Cara and Steve walked in, Nat and Clint turned around, Nat walking over fluidly.

'She doesn't walk like a spider, she walks like a cat.'

Clint followed behind, his face stern, but his emotions were being broadcast for all to hear, or well… Cara, for Cara to hear. Banner and Stark were so caught up in… was that a theory about using an atom bomb to control 'the big guy'? Cara shook her head, the realization of who she was among finally starting to kick in.

Nat grinned, wrapping one lithe arm around Steve's,

"So, how did you like your room?"

Cara, oddly enough, couldn't get a read on the red headed woman. She was cold. She felt not strong emotions. None. She didn't even reek of lovesickness. Probably because a woman like that didn't get lovesickness.

"My room is.. Large. It's almost comical compared to what I brought."

Nat simply nodded before dragging Steve over to a couch, leaving Clint with Cara, the two odd ones out for the time being.

"Does she know?"

Her voice was low as she spoke to Clint, the emotions that came off of his body in waves of energy. He was…. Dangerous. Or at least, dangerous for Cara. He almost seemed surprised at the question.

"I'm… sorry?"

"Does she know you love her?"

"How do… Oh… Right. Your… gift."

"It's not a gift. I can feel every emotion you do. It radiates from you like the sun radiates heat. Your longing, hurt, love, but the hurt most of all. It breaks my heart, though I've learned how to hide a lot of what I feel. I wish I could tell you it would get better, but I won't. I will tell you that there's a good chance they won't last though."

"How could you possibly know that. You're not a fortune teller."

"No, but I know the pattern. I also know about you all. Leaked files, remember? You and she have the most in common of anyone here. I think a good portion they're together is because they bonded… over that whole.. Fiasco. Just give it time. He's not looking for a spy, and she's not looking for luggage. They're not meant to be together."

"… What makes you so confident in your ability to read more than emotion?"

"My gifts extend past a sixth sense, or are you nothing more than a bow?"

With that she walked away from him, straight to the bar on the other side of the room. It wasn't hard to find vodka, and with little to no grace she down a couple shots, then followed with some juice. She'd always been good with her substances. Sometimes there were feelings even her meds couldn't block.


	4. Chapter 4

They'd enjoyed their pizza, she'd done another 5 shots, and for the most part, she'd been okay. She knew keeping herself inebriated wasn't going to be a good idea, but for the moments while she was drunk, it sure seemed like the best idea on the planet. Then, she woke up.

She wasn't the worst drunk on the planet. To be honest, she never blacked out. She could remember getting herself into her bed, and then, falling asleep. She sat up, grateful that she was never one to suffer a hangover. It appeared she'd managed to kick every single pillow off the bed except for _her_ pillow, and her husky.

Idly, she pulled out her journal, curious if she'd had anything to write while she'd been intoxicated. She stifled a laugh as she read.

"Erone izad I meen odr tigs 2 bu sad 2 cints ubr sad nat int sd bt see liks 2 hiiiiide stev isad tony is rely FUCKING sad hulyk is sad weeee sad im am saad u r saaad wer a sssaaaddd famlyyyyy i lik vodna btr tha rum rum is nsty im nut russan I ssshud be tho nat is nd se dnt hav motions tha good-"

Here her pencil trailed off the paper.

"Dear god, remind me to hide my journal from drunk me."

Cara tucked the journal into the side table's drawer. She walked into the giant closet and pulled out a top and a pair of jeans. Still basics. Carrying them and her underwear to the bathroom, she enjoyed a long shower. A waterfall sink, a huge tub with Jacuzzi settings, a rain shower. The whole bathroom was just as extravagant as the bedroom. She'd been in such a hurry unpacking that she hadn't really spent the time to look around the bathroom and take in all the perks.

Frowning slightly, she set her clothes on the counter. The towel rack already had two towels. She ran her fingers over them to discover that they were soft and plush. She would be surprised if they were the average size. She expected that the towels were large enough to be a blanket. She shook her head, pleased that she could enjoy it, but uncomfortable with the comparison to everyday life. Stark living in utmost luxury was… cruel. She'd grown up comfortable but this was… beyond comfort. She stripped off her clothes from yesterday, popped her medications, and climbed into the shower. She hadn't taken her night time meds last night, instead opting for the shots, but the morning meds would be enough to keep herself in check, she hoped.

The shower was hot, and the water was soft. The pressure was enough to rinse her, but it left her feeling caressed. She'd be lying if she said she took a short shower. In fact, she didn't get out for 40 minutes.

When she was finally cleaned, dried, dressed, and ready to leave the confines of her suite, she penned a quick journal entry before heading out the door.

"First of all, drunk me is not allowed to touch the journal. Second of all, these people are sick. Sicker than me. I really don't know how they manage. They're all sad, though different shades and different reasons. Steve misses the good ol' days, I suppose. Clint loves Nat. Tony's… Tony. If I had to guess Banner is sad because of the Hulk. Just… it's overwhelming. I'm not a sad person, but being exposed to all that, I'm a split second away from becoming a sobbing mess. This was a horrible idea."

With that, she closed and replaced the tattered book, and left her rooms. It was only after she arrived at the elevator that she realized she didn't know what to do. Timidly, she looked around toward the ceiling before softly speaking,

"… Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Talman."

"Oh. Uhm. I'm… hungry. Is there a kitchen or…?"

"Of course, Miss Talman, proceed to the lounge, then take the hallway in front of you."

She nodded, pressed the down button, and headed toward the lounge.

She was surprised at how clean the lounge was. She supposed there must have been cleaning service. Actually, the existence of a cleaning service was so obvious she scoffed at her own emotions. Of course Stark had a maid. She walked through the lounge, where there was a large hallway right in front of her. The hallway itself wasn't a hallway, it was just the arch leading into the kitchen. No one else was around, so she once again consulted Jarvis.

"Hey, Jarvis? What… kind of food can I have in here?"

"Well, Miss Talman, the fridge and cupboards are fully stocked, if you asked me for a type of sustenance I could provide you with it's location."

"Of course. Let's just start with cereal."

"Third cupboard to the left above the sink."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"My pleasure, Miss Talman."

She nodded, then found the cereal. There weren't that many choices, which did leave her dumbfounded. Stark, Mr. Moneybags, only got three types of cereal. She shrugged and grabbed the box of Raisin Bran.

"Oh, Jarvis. Bowls and spoons?"

"Top drawer to the right of the sink."

"Thanks."

"Of course, Miss Talman."

He was so professional it was almost unnerving. She retrieved a bowl and spoon, filled the bowl, put the box back, and thankfully did not have to ask where the milk was. She ate her cereal in silence before cleaning up after herself. She walked back out into the lounge, looking around.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?"

"The Avengers are currently on the roof, receiving Thor and Loki. Would you care to join them, Miss?"

"… I…"

She bit her lower lip. She knew it would be overwhelming. She also knew she wasn't the only one with a… distaste for the god of lies.

"Yes. Can I just take the elevator?"

"Of course, Miss."

With that, she nodded, stepped into the elevator, the pressed the top floor. She was still chewing her lip as she left the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the other three, but I felt like this was a pretty good place to stop. Next chapter will probably be up in like 4 hours. I want you guys to know how literally excited I was when I woke up and saw how many followers and favorites this story has gotten when I only posted it yesterday. I squealed. I then spammed my friend. Like. It means so much for me to see how many people are reading. So. Thank you. A lot. So much. xoxo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

If she'd been expecting anything, she was disappointed. All the Avengers were just… standing around, on the helipad. She hovered on the edge. She was sure they knew she was there, but she was content to be ignored. Exactly what they were waiting for was evident as within 5 minutes after her entrance on the roof, a large beam of light hit the roof. Cara fell to her knees, not expecting the shaking. Everyone else, however, stood their ground, obviously prepared for whatever it was. Cara shuffled to her feet as the beam abruptly stopped, two new beings now on the roof.

She recognized one instantly on appearance. Thor, God of Thunder, son of Odin. The other she recognized without seeing him, the sudden wave of emotion hitting her like a brick wall, bringing her once again to her knees. Luckily no one was paying attention to her as she struggled to maintain her composure. For a God of Lies, he had no control over the emotions he broadcast. Of course, most people guarded against their thoughts, not their emotions. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain control, telling herself that these emotions weren't hers. That she could shun them. They clung to her like water, and kept flowing in torrents. How could one person feel all this? Hurt, Anger, no… not anger. Rage. Boiling rage. Jealousy. She went from her knees to her hands, as her chest ached, physically. This was a mistake. This was a horrible mistake. Not just coming to the roof. This mission in general. No good would come of this. She shook her head, forcing herself to stand.

No one had noticed her. It wasn't hard to figure out why. Loki's emotions weren't the only ones that had plagued her. His were strong yes, but the addition of the others must have been what caught her off guard. As she regained her focus, she could pick out whose line of emotion was whose.

Clint's anger was enough to rival Loki's. That would have been why she'd felt such blinding rage. Everyone reeked of distrust and malic. Even Thor had a shade of the strong emotions. Natasha herself, cold as she was, reeked of emotion.

Cara chose that moment to clear her throat. Taking a shaking step forward. It was Steve first who looked concerned. He didn't just look it, the emotion washed over her, thought it was brushed away by the rage.

"C-Cara, we didn't think you'd…want to be here."

"Please, Steve. I'm fine."

It was obvious she wasn't. Her breathing was ragged as she walked even with the other avengers, looking incredibly out of place. They were all suited up, and here she stood in jeans and a t-shirt. It had to be Loki to notice this out loud, of course.

"Well, well, looks like the Avengers have a lost puppy."

Cara gritted her teeth, looking anywhere but the god.

"So, what happens now?"

She looked to Steve, though the question was aimed toward anyone. It was Nat who answered, guarding her words.

"We escort him to his rooms. You two get to introduce yourselves, and then he's heading to a conference. I got the impression Fury didn't want to require you to come, but your presence would be welcome."

Cara nodded, turning toward the elevator, poking up off the roof.

"Then let's get this over with then. It'll be a bit awkward to have the whole motely crew on my floor though. Let's just start with Stark and Thor, alright?"

No one argued with her. That was interesting. Apparently, she was given some authority here, thought she questioned if it was official, or simply courtesy. They all climbed into the elevator, but no one exited at her floor save Stark and Thor, walking with Loki between them. She slowly regained control over her breathing as distance was placed between her, Clint, and the others. She stopped at the door that was to be Loki's, right across from her own.

"This is it…"

She looked to Stark before opening the door into a room that matched her own, walking in, and straight through the hallway into the living area.

"So. Loki."

She turned, looking at the God's face for the first time. He looked bored. She wasn't deceived though. He was… afraid?

'Aw, what the hell. First he's the embodiment of rage, now he's scared? I can't handle this…'

She bit her lower lip, looking back out at the room.

"I'll… just. I'm across the hallway."

She moved to skirt around the group before Stark stopped her.

"Actually, hun. You need to stay here during the day. He's… not supposed to be alone, even with Jarvis watching."

"I-… _what?_"

Cara stared at him flabbergasted.

"Is Fury _insane?_"

Stark chuckled a bit.

"Yes, but I agree with him. Loki has magic. We don't even know is Jarvis can keep an eye on him when he's got that at his disposal. Hopefully with your… gifts, you'll be able to see through a clone."

She nodded. He was right, a duplicate wouldn't have emotions. She sighed, biting her lip as she glanced at the floor.

"Well, then. I'll let you two go catch up then."

Stark nodded and left, Thor looked torn before her looked at his brother.

"Brother, just… behave."

In response, Loki spoke coldly,

"I was perfectly well behaved in Asgard."

Thor shook his head and left the room.

Cara glanced at the door longingly before turning to the living room, walking over to the minibar to down her first shot of the day.

Loki watched her, not moving from his location and not saying a word. She stared into the empty shot glass for a moment before turning around.

"Alrighty, Mister. I'm laying some ground rules. I have to watch you, but I don't have to like it. You'll be fine as long you cooperate with whatever the hell Fury wants you for. I can't do anything to stop you, but I've got an arsenal of heroes surrounding us to help me out if you give me trouble. I'm your babysitter. Neither you nor I are keen on this arrangement, so let's just try to get through this."

Loki looked amused, but she could still feel the emotions bubbling beneath his surface. Without even thinking she blurted out.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Her question seemed to catch him off guard before he smirked.

"If you think I am afraid of a pathetic being such as yourself you are clearly mistaken."

"I never said me. But you're afraid. I don't know what, or why. But you're afraid."

"I'm 'afraid' you're mistaken. What would you know? You're not even a powerful mortal. You're just rather ordinary, compared to the others in this tower. What are you doing here? Are you fooling yourself? Where did they find you?"

She stared at him. She honestly didn't know what to say to him. He had touched on the thoughts that were already flowing across her mind, right from when she first entered the vehicle yesterday. Was it really yesterday? She shook her head slightly.

"If you're done exploring your rooms, we can leave."

"You didn't answer my questions."

"You didn't answer mine. Are you done?"

He looked around the room thoughtfully. He wasn't in the armor that he'd worn in New York. He was just wearing a green tunic of sorts, covered with a thicker cream one. Leather leggings and boots. He honestly didn't look that menacing. He just gave off an air of 'arrogant asshole'.

"Of course, after you."

Cara rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I'm more comfortable without you behind me. After you."

He grinned. It wasn't a happy grin. He almost seemed more pleased that she obviously didn't trust him.

"As you wish."

He opened the door, leaving Cara to follow him.

"To the elevator?"

"Yes."

Cara replied, watching him. He was more familiar with Earth terminology than she expected. He walked to the elevator, and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh… er.. Shit. Sorry. Did you even have swears on Asgard? Whatever. Doesn't matter. Jarvis, where are we going?"

"The rest of the Avengers have grouped into the lounge, Miss Talman."

"Yes, of course, thank you."

She turned to Loki, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes, Miss Talman. We have swears, though ours sound… much better than Earth's."

"Of course they do. Push the down arrow."

He nodded, the two of them headed to the lounge.


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator doors opened into chaos the same moment Cara was one again brought to her knees. The difference was that this time, there was someone paying attention to her. The air of the lounge was tainted with emotion. Mostly anger, and distrust. The avengers were locked in a fairly heated debate, the mention of Loki arising several times. It didn't help the mood when Loki was the one to clear his throat.

Thankfully, they stopped their conflict briefly, enough to see Cara curled up in the fetal position, her arms wrapped around her head. Steve was the first to do anything.

"Cara. Cara, what happened? Did you hurt her?"

He turned to Loki, anger throwing a shade over his usually calm and happy demeanor. Loki held his hands up in the air.

"She fell when the doors opened. I did nothing."

Steve furrowed his brow, kneeling down.

"Cara."

She shook her head.

"Just. Just give me a moment. You're all…. You're all so loud."

Steve looked toward Nat, who turned to Clint, who shrugged.

"Idiots."

Cara muttered.

"You're all broadcasting your emotions, remember? Fury _did_ give you lot that much of a briefing."

Realization dawned over Steve's face,

"Right. Sorry. Wait. Can you read thoughts? You said we were loud."

"Think… of it like waves. Calm water turns into waves, crashing. It's loud, but not…. LOUD."

She shook her head a few times, taking deep breaths as she tried to hold back the tears, the rage, and the second hand emotions of hatred. She had her own shit to deal with, trying to cope with all of theirs wasn't something she needed on her plate. Of course, Loki was the next who spoke.

"Now that is interesting. Perhaps you're not such an ordinary mortal after all."

Cara grimaced. She had hoped to keep her abilities on the down low. Loki knowing about her 'gifts' would just make him curious as to how to get around it.

"Whatever."

She continued to watch her breathing.

"We only came here because Jarvis said you'd all come here. Thanks for the warning, Jarvis. Anyway. Where's the conference?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Talman, I didn't think to warn you beforehand."

The Avengers were silent for a few moments before Nat spoke.

"Fury didn't tell us. We thought you might know."

Cara looked dumbfounded.

"Please tell me you're joking?"

"I wish I could. Fury works on a need to know basis. We just assumed we didn't need to know."

"So what, we just hang out here, sitting on our hands, until Fury just decides to drop in?"

"… Well yes."

Cara looked at the ground,

'Maintain control. Do not let your emotions control you. Don't let others emotions control you. You've got years of practice. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Breathe. Just breathe.'

Cara walked over to the bar in the lounge, downing another shot. That was two.

"Alright."

She set the glass down on the bar, and turned back.

"What's Loki even here for?"

"I'm right here. In the room."

Cara only glared at him before going to sit in one of the plush armchairs. Stark looked around a bit before sighing.

"Really. I know I'm paranoid, but no one else did any digging at all?"

When he was met with silence, he took that as a yes.

"Unbelievable. Alright, sweety, here's the whole plan so far as I could get. Thor discovered Loki had been pretending to be Odin, and ruling the throne whenever he happened to be busy. Since people saw the King on the throne, no one sent word to Odin about anything. Honestly this went on a little too long in my opinion, but whatever. Anyway, Odin was ready to send Loki back into prison, but Thor pled for him. Something about elves. So, Odin is allowing Loki to come back to Earth. He's working off his debt, so to speak. We mewling quims could use his magic to help us with our usual run of the mill ex-con super villians, and he needs to clear his name for dear old daddy. The conference will probably just be an overview of all that, plus some actual tasks for our arrogant Reindeer over there."

Loki was glaring at a wall, Thor was… uhm… grinning. Everyone else looked varying degrees of pissed. Cara grinned a little at how honest their faces were. Thor was elated at his brother getting this chance. Loki didn't like having his business spread about. And no one else trusted Loki as far as they could throw him. Cara mulled Stark's words over a few minutes before spouting out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Wait, when did you take off your suit?"

"I-… I just tell you all that, and the first thing you mention is my lack of a robotic suit?"

"… yes."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"I took it off. Like as soon as I got into the lounge. All the pieces went whoosh."

Cara was torn between wanting to laugh, and wanting to punch him. Punch him. Right. Not her emotions.

"Well. If we're all stuck here, how about we all sit down. Because I cannot handle all your emotions piling up like this. You all need an outlet."

Most of them stared at her before Stark burst out laughing.

"Wait, you want us to sit in a circle and share our fee-fees or something?"

Cara grinned,

"Oh no. What I have in mind is muuuuch more fun, Tony."

It came as no surprise to her when no one looked particularly happy as they sat down.

Cara cleared her throat, looking around at the Avengers as Loki stood off in a corner, observing.

"You too, your royal grounded ass-ness. Take a sit."

Loki glared daggers are her, but sat down. No one could see how she was barely keeping it together as she looked around at the group.

"I don't know if you all were told but I don't just sense emotion. It's not like I can look around the room and see colors based on your mood swings. It's like I walk into the room and suddenly I can't tell where my own emotions stop and someone else's start. It's even harder with the stronger emotions. Like, oh, Anger." She looked pointedly around the room.

"Just, keep that in mind. Now to keep this shit storm of an emotional whirlwind from happening again, ya'll need an outlet. Preferably beating up something inanimate and designed for it, got it? I mean it. Please. For my sanity. Go punch a bag."

This was met with understanding nods. She sighed.

"Good. Now. Since we're waiting f-"

Jarvis chirped in, interrupting her.

"Terribly sorry to cut in, Miss, but Director Fury is on his way in."

Stark looked relieved.

"About time. Thank you, Jarvis."

"Of course, Sir."

"Thank god."

Cara mumbled as she stood, stretching before walking to the bar and downing her third shot.

She had barely gotten the burning liquid down her throat before the elevator opened, and Fury, in all his glory, looked at the grouping.

"Alright. Time to talk. Stark, your conference room."

This was met by nods as everyone moved to the elevator, herself and Loki included.

The conference room would have put Microsoft to shame. It was large, well lit, and well designed. It even smelled good. The seats surrounding the large glass-topped mahogany table were plush and comfortable.

Everyone moved to sit, no real order seeming to take place. Clint sat close to the door, Nat sat by Clint, Steve by Nat. Stark sat at the head, with Banner on his right, next to Steve. Fury sat on Stark's left. Thor sat by Fury, and pulled Loki by him. Cara took the seat by Loki and across from Clint. Fury spoke first.

"Now that we're all comfy, we can talk about what Loki's doing here."

"We.. Already know most of that, Fury. Stark beat you to the punch."

The Captain looked incredibly apologetic as he spoke. It was almost cute.

"Stark… I-… You know what? I don't even care. You know. Alright. Loki's first order of business, to prove just how serious he is about 'making amends', is a trial. Mostly just a judge reading off his crimes, and then telling him what he has to do to earn his way back. Jail time and death are both pointless sentences, and no one wants an interplanetary war."

The group was uneasy. No one seemed really anger to hear this, except for Thor and Loki, the first of which spoke up.

"Director, my brother has received his trial. He was found guilty by the All-Father of all crimes against Midgard, and he was sentenced accordingly."

Fury shook his head.

"This is for Earth as much as it is for him. Our people want to see him punished."

Thor said nothing, but he was obviously unhappy with the arrangement. Loki remained angry at this news, but said nothing. Cara was the next to speak.

"When is this trial?"

"We're making the preparations now. It will be a televised event."

There were a few shaken heads, and a few mumbles about this, but no one directly said anything.

"I know, I know. I don't have a very good feeling about this either, but the world council insisted on this being as public as possible, as a way to make people feel like we're doing something. SHIELD is barely getting back on it's feet after it's latest incident. The people know about us. Now we need to make them like having us here. It's all political bullshit."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before Fury spoke again.

"Since no one has anything else to contribute, Cara, will you take Loki back to his rooms?"

Cara nodded, her mouth a flat line. She could still feel the emotions, but she appreciated how well they were all trying to maintain control. It made it a shade easier on her end. She tugged on Loki's sleeve and he too, stood. Thor moved to stand, but Fury shook his head.

"Just Cara and Loki. There are a few more things I wanted to mention, out of his hearing."

This didn't make Thor any happier, Cara's hands shaking as she trailed them over the walls, partly for balance as she led Loki back to the elevator and back to his suite.

It was in the hallway, just outside their doors, that he turned on her. He'd been in front of her, as she still didn't trust him. She'd expected him to just enter his rooms, but instead he turned around and pressed her to the wall, his forearm pressed to her neck.

"Now you listen to me carefully, girl. You may be my glorified babysitter, but I am a God. I was born to rule, and you were born to be nothing more than chattel. I will not be so disrespected as to be ordered around by someone like you."

Tears crawled down her cheeks. He was cutting off her air supply. She could also feel his rage. It was a cold rage. More rage was hot, fire, and uncontrolled. His rage was cold, calculating, cruel. She did the only thing she knew to do. She kneed him in the groin. She used his rage to her advantage, but she was surprised that it worked as he went down, seeming just as surprised as she was.

"No."

She coughed as her body tried to make up for the air it had lost.

"You listen. You may be a god, but you're being punished. I am part of that punishment. You'll take orders from me so long as I'm one of the conditions of your living on Earth. You don't have to like it, but you're not invincible, as I've just proven."

He was knelt before her, his hand cupping the crotch of his leather pants as he made out through gritted teeth.

"You're regret that, mortal."

"No more than you'll regret assaulting me. Now get up and get in your room."

His jaw clenched and she could feel his anger do nothing but build as he shuffled to his feet, slow as he continued to cradle his godly jewels. She opened the door for him as he walked in, the closed the door before retreating to her own rooms. One inside her own hallway, she crouched to the ground and sobbed, from fear, anger, sadness, anything. She was bubbling over with emotions and they wanted an outlet. She managed to get herself to her bedroom before curling up with her pillow and her dog. Then she sobbed. Her breathing came in quick short gasps as she became aware of a panic attack setting in. She slowed her breathing to deeper, slower breaths as the tears continued before she managed to regain her control. This was not the place for her. This place was going to ruin her, that much she could tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so this one was a little slow going in my opinion. I was hit with a bit of writer's block but I worked through it. (yay). Please don't forget to leave a review. I'm my own worst critic so without other opinions, I see a billion and one flaws. I appreciated all my follows and favorites. I hope you like this chapter. .<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

She fell asleep, managing a dream or two as she tossed and turned. She was awoken from her fitful slumber by a low, soft beeping. When she awoke, she was greeted with the voice of Stark's AI.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss. When Sir Tony has such dreams, he's usually grateful to be awoken. If I was mistaken, please correct me."

"No, no. You're fine. Actually. Thank you."

She stared at the comforter. It was light outside. She glanced at the clock. 4:28. Alright. It was still the same day. That was good. She stood, stretching. She felt a deal better, but her stomach rolled with hunger.

'Right. Lunch. I missed lunch.'

She straightened her shirt, not that the cotton material kept many wrinkles. She was still processing what had happened earlier. Between the news of a trial, as ridiculous as it was, to Loki's assault. She knew he was angry about circumstance, and it seemed logical that it would be directed toward her, but such a physical assault, in the hallway like that? She hadn't expected that. It had caught her off guard. She idly thought about talking to the Widow. Really, she hadn't tried to make friends. They were superheroes. She had no place in their numbers. She couldn't fight. She was smart, but that was desk-work smart. They were on a whole different level than she was. So, she'd put up barriers. Connections made emotions stronger. Those were connections that wouldn't help her in this assignment.

She looked to the door to her bedroom as it stood ajar. She hadn't closed it in her rush to just get to her bed before the panic had fully set in. But, Jarvis had made it sound like Tony had similar problems. She knew, just from sense, that most of them had just as many conflicting emotions that she did. She'd also be willing to bet a lot of them had varying levels of PTSD. Maybe there was more here than just an assignment. She was sure she'd need these people if she was going to survive this little exercise. She might as well at least try to get to know them. She decided to start with Stark, as the AI had given her a little something to go off of.

Taking a last glance around her room, as if it would give her more courage, she left her rooms, back out into the hallway. She couldn't help but grin a bit, thinking of earlier. It was somehow comforting to know even a self-proclaimed god could fall to something so… human, as a knee to the gonads.

"Jarvis, where's Stark? Is he alone in a place I could talk to him?"

"He's currently in his lab with Doctor Banner. If you wish, I can request he be alone."

"No, no, no. That's fine. Remind me how to get there…?"

"Of course, Miss Talman. The lab is in the basement."

"Thanks."

She pressed the down button. The elevator came quickly. She wondered how Stark could have such an efficient elevator system. He should sell the technology for that. Most buildings would benefit from it. As the elevator doors opened to the basement, she realized why the AI hadn't given her clearer instructions on how to get to the lab portions of the basement. The entire basement _was_ the lab.

"Well great, how am I supposed to find Stark in here?"

"Find who now?"

'Speak of the devil.'

Stark poked his head around what appeared to be a pile of scrap metal. He looked at her expectantly, as if to say,'So, why are you bothering me again?'

"Right, sorry. Uhm. I just. Wanted to talk. You know, this was a bad idea I'll just-"

"Oh please. I'm covered in grease, and Bruce is experimenting with neurotoxins. There's never a better time."

"I-… Uhm. Alright then. I just thought you might find something funny was all. Since there's cameras everywhere. I don't know if it would have recorded, or even if it saves anywhere or is Jarvis just… compartmentalizes things, or-"

"Hun, you're babbling. What is it?"

"Right. Uhm. This morning in the hallway. Why don't you just look at the video footage? I'm sure Jarvis will know what I want to show you. Just. Figured it'd break the ice. Since I don't really know you guys. But I live here. So."

"Babbling."

"Right sorry."

Start rolled his eyes,

"Must be my roguish charms. It makes all the ladies stutter."

When her only response was to stare at him, he burst out laughing.

"It was a joke! Relax. Jeez, you'd think you'd be better at this, being an empath and everything."

"Well, actually, it's harder be- Right. No babbling."

Stark shook his head.

"Let's go look at this video. Banner! Let's go see a thing."

"Coming!"

Banner sounded pretty far away, but within moment she could feel him before she saw him. He was somehow always so… angry.

"Doctor Banner… I thought… the big guy. I thought he was powered by anger?"

"… and other strong emotions, yes."

"Then how are you so… angry?"

Banner shook his head and glanced at Stark.

"Hard to keep some kinds of secrets from her, I guess. It's how I control him. If I'm always angry, then I can try to control when he comes out a little better. It's easier than just trying to fight it all the time."

It made sense, in a way. Not much, but enough. Cara nodded.

"Right, well. I don't know where you store your videos, but I think you'll both get a kick out the security footage from my hallway."

Stark grinned.

"Jarvis, how about we see this footage?"

Instantly, a holographic projection appeared mere feet from them, no screen needed as her hallway came into view. It was full, 1080p HD color viewing.

"That's one hell of a camera…"

"Only the best, darling."

It was only a couple seconds before first Loki, and then she appeared. Then another few moments before her pushed her to the wall. When Loki went down, cradling his reproductive organs, Stark burst out laughing.

"Oh GOD! Jesus, I wish I'd seen that coming. I'll admit I was confused why you'd show me this if not to piss me off, but HELL, did you just order him to his room like a child? Oh my god, this is perfect. He just goes DOWN."

She watched him wipe a 'tear' from under his left eye.

"What do you think of that Bruce? Our girlie here's got some spunk after all. Think the gang would want to see that? I think they would. Oh god, this is priceless."

Cara grinned, glad that he'd enjoyed it. Even Banner was grinning. Tony clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"That was one helluva way to break the ice. Welcome to the Loki Gang. Where we make fun of the things that make him more mortal than God. Erm. Don't tell Thor about this though. He gets protective."

Cara nodded, grinning. She'd assumed correctly it seemed, that Tony would enjoy the footage the most. She was proud too though. She may look like a frail human, but what woman didn't know some basic ways to take a man down? In this day and age, it was just stupid not to know some self defense.

A few hours later, eating Chinese takeout, she was starting to get comfortable with the group. Even Natasha, who was still… difficult to read. They had good emotions to share too, but the pain everyone shared? Cara started to realize it kept them together too. A lot of the pain was from shared memories. Understanding that only their fellow heroes could understand. Cara was honored to have even just a glimpse of it before she stood, gathering up some of the abandoned takeout boxes.

"I'm gonna bring some to Loki. Assuming he hasn't conjured himself up a steak or something. Who knows?"

There were a few shared glances before Nat spoke up.

"I'll join you, unless you have a few more tricks up your sleeve."

"I'll be fine. Thanks though. Maybe you should teach me some more tricks though, tomorrow, or something."

She still had a bit of a bumbling way of talking, but for the most part, they seemed to have gotten used to it.

"Yeah, I'll wake you up at, say, 4:00am?"

Cara stared at her, her jaw dropped.

"That wasn't-, I didn't mean-, I just wanted-!"

It was then that Nat burst out laughing. It was the first big, hearty laugh she'd heard from the assassin. Understanding flashed over her face.

"That. Was mean."

Natasha glanced over her face.

"It was worth it though. You looked _afraid_. Remind me not to take away your beauty rest."

Cara tried to glare, but when everyone just laughed she had the feeling it looked more funny than threatening.

"Whatever. I'm taking him some food. If I'm not back in an hour, send in SWAT."

She piled a little of everything onto a paper plate before grabbing chopsticks and a fork, and leaving.

The elevator ride was uneventful, a softened version of some AC/DC song streaming through instead of elevator music. She paused at Loki's door before grabbing her courage and knocking. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised to later learn that the Avengers were watching her on live camera, both for her sake, but also to catch anything funny. The door opened, and Loki, in all his typical glory, looked down his nose at her.

"And what, pray tell, do you want?"

"I thought you might be hungry, since you've just been in here, for hours, alone. What did you even do all day?"

"… I meditated."

"You meditate?"

"Yes, does that offend some ignorant mortal custom?"

"No. Look. Are you hungry?"

He glanced at the food on the plate she held out.

"I'm not even sure what that is."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him to his living area, setting the plate on his coffee table.

"It's food. Come here and eat it. You can eat with a fork, or chopsticks, though I doubt you know how to use the latter."

"You realize on Asgard only the servants bring food?"

"Oh just shut up with Asgard. You're not on Asgard. You're on Earth."

"Midgard."

"Huh?"

"Midgard. You call it Earth. The true name of this realm is Midgard."

"Oh? Says who? We who inhabit this lowly rock dub it Earth. So take a backseat your highness."

He moved closer and sat at the couch, looking at the plate. He picked up the fork she'd set next to it, taking a piece of orange chicken, crunching it.

"You know, your brother eats like a high college frat boy. How can you eat so slowly?"

"I am not my brother."

Loki's nose wrinkled, almost with distaste. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought it was the food, but she could feel the emotions tied to his brother. She didn't push the issue.

"Well, I supposed I'll leave you alone to eat then."

"By your leave."

Cara exhaled, standing to leave before she heard him, quietly.

"Thank you, Miss Talman."

She didn't think she'd been meant to hear it, so she ignored it. Closing the door behind her, heading back up to the lounge. She didn't have to tell any of the Avengers what had happened. She could tell from their faces, they'd watched the exchange.

"I suppose you're going to claim you all watched for my own good, and not at all because you were hoping I'd kick him again?"

Stark nodded, his expression over-solemn.

"But of course. We have _only_ your best interests at heart."

"Bullshit."

She laughed, sitting back down on the couch. Mostly she just listened. It was interesting, hearing their stories of previous battles, missions, etc. She didn't just hear the tale, she heard the emotions as they spoke, reminisced good times, and bad. It was her a deeper look into the Avengers that the world revered. She began to see them more as humans, even if she still felt incredibly out of place.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry I didn't update yesterday. Had a really off day. It was weird. However, I wrote another bigger chapter as hopeful recompense. I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to review, let me know what I do wrong. I know typos abound, but for now, I'm just trying to get the story out. Once I finish, I plan on going through and editing everything, typos, weird grammar, etc. For now though, let me know what you think of the story. I'm trying to make people's characters accurate, but it can be difficult. You guys inspire me to write! xoxo<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The food was odd. It crunched, but had a sauce. The meat inside had almost no texture of it's own. It wasn't bad, but heavens it was no where near good either. What had the mortal girl called it? Oh, right. Food. Just food.

Loki bit into another one half way, looking into to see if the meat was even discernable. It was a whitishie goldish brownish creamish in color. Pork or Chicken, he surmised. It tasted like neither. All it tasted like was the crunchy breading on the outside, and the sauce.

It didn't take him long to finish that portion. Once she was gone, he actual ate with renewed vigor. He was, in all honesty, starving. He could see now why Thor eats so much more on Midgard. The food was no where near as rich as the food found on Asgard. Aside from the mystery white meat, there was plain white rice, spicy beef, various vegetables, noodles, some more beef with different sauce, and rice with things in it. Really, it was all a bit better than the strangely breaded meat. It was all fairly bland. Even the spicy beef was bland. It was hot, but the flavor was so mundane. How Thor could love this planet so much was beyond Loki.

Not for the first time, Loki mourned the loss of the planet. He could have brought much finer cuisine to this realm. Finer music. Finer dress. Everything would have been much improved. Really he was never going to hurt many people. They all seemed to hate him for it, but really all he was doing was putting at end to most of Misgard's issues. With him as ruler, no one area would lack for anything. Food would have been shared eagerly, wars would have been halted. Language would have become regulated. Why were the humans so stupid? How could they resist all that he offered? Kneeling to him, accepting him to rule, it would have only improved their lives!

Loki shook his head. They were obviously just stupid. This proved more than anything just how much they truly needed someone to rule over them.

He continued to eat while he thought this, his emotions varying from anger, to the regret of his loss of Midgard. He more or less ignored the food. It wasn't so awful that he had to force it down, but it wasn't so amazing that he was forced to focus on the flavors and textures as he ate it. Honestly it all blended together into salty, sour, spicy, sweet, food. Even the texture seemed to blend.

It wasn't long before he found his plate empty, and wishing she'd thought to bring him something to drink, even water.

Well. Why shouldn't he go and get himself a drink? He knew how to work the elevator, and he'd seen the buttons she'd been pressing. If he needed help he was sure the robot would tell him where to go if he just wanted to quench his thirst.

He stood, walking toward the door of his rooms. He didn't know if it was locked or not, but either way he doubted the lock would stand a chance against his magic. He didn't get to find out, however, as the handle turned with ease as his touch. It was unlocked. He was mildly surprised, but then became more cautious than anything. If it was unlocked then there must be a catch.

"Hello. Robot. Jarvis was your name?"

"Yes, Sir. How can I assist you?"

"The girl brought me food but no drink, and I wish to satiate my palate. Where may I find something to quench my throat?"

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, is it really so hard to just say "Where can I get a drink?". Either way, the elevator, go down three floors. I'll warn you that you won't be alone."

"… Thank you, Jarvis."

So the robot was just as rude as the rest of mankind. He wasn't sure he would be surprised if the thing was one of Stark's creations. He went to the elevator, following the computers instructions. He entered the 'lounge' as the Jarvis had called it, only to find that while he wasn't alone, his presence didn't seem to surprise anyone either.

"Hey Reindeer Games! Get lonely?"

"Oh hush, Stark. This is progress."

The second voice was Cara. The mortal girl. Progress? What, she wanted him to come up here?

"You… intentionally left me wanting for drink?"

Cara smiled and shook her head.

"To be honest, no. It slipped my mind. Jarvis did give us a head's up as soon as you left your room though. I'm more impressed that you came at all."

"Well, I may be a prince but I'm not above fetching my own beverages, Miss Talman. Now where would I find one?"

Cara just rolled her eyes are him. Insufferable human. Someday he would make her pay. He would show her just how pathetic she really was.

"I'll get you a soda. Why don't you sit? I figure you'll probably eat at least half as much as Thor. And he managed to eat about half of what we ordered in the first place, which was a lot, by the way."

Loki looked around the room before sitting off to the one side, away from any one member of the heroic group. His was foiled when his brother, grinning broadly, looked to him.

"Please, brother, sit closer, partake of this… Chinese!"

Loki's mouth pressed into a straight line before he moved forward to look inside one of the white cartons covering the table. The heros ate in silence. Thor ate hungrily, though where all the food ended up no one could say for certain. Natasha ate her rice, watching him, her mouth moving slowly as she chewed with purpose. Clint had stopped eating and honestly looked like it was taking all his self control to remain still. Banner ate, but didn't take his eyes off Loki. Steve set his own food down, but drank his soda, also watching the God of Mischief. Other than Thor, Stark seemed to be the only one able to act like nothing had really changed. Cara returned to the room, two glasses of dark brown liquid in her hands. She handed Loki one before she drank from the other, quite quickly. Loki looked into the glass, one eye brow raised as he sniffed it.

"What, pray tell, is this supposed to be?"

"It's soda. Cola to be more precise. It's incredibly bad for you, and incredibly tasty. Drink up, Chuckles."

Loki glanced to Thor who just grinned and nodded. The big oaf. Loki took a hesitant sip before jerking back.

"It's… got… a bite."

Cara burst out laughing.

"It's carbonated. I supposed you Asgardians don't have champagne or anything though. It's supposed to be bubbly. Not sure why exactly, but we mere mortals adore the stuff."

Loki took a few more sips as he tried to get used to the strange sensation. The bubbles almost burned going down, but not so harsh as strong alcohol. He wondered if this was midgardian alcohol. According to Thor it was supposed to be quite weak.

"Is this… Midgardian wine?"

He glanced up at Cara, then Thor. This only got a boisterous laugh out of everyone present.

"No, no. It's just the bubbles. They burn a bit."

Cara seemed to be trying very hard to keep her voice steady. Loki glanced back down at the glass before taking a larger sip, finding that it really did taste good, if a little strange. He set it down and began eating some more of the 'Chinese'. Suddenly, Stark burst out laughing. Loki looked up, his face reminiscent of the good old deer-in-the-headlights.

"Is something… funny?"

Stark choked back his gasps,

"Yes. You. Just. I have Loki, sitting in my tower, eating Chinese take out as if it was some strange alien fruit that may or may not be poisoned."

Cara laughed along.

"Well, when you think about it, it kinda IS alien food."

This got a few laughs from the others in the group, the image of Loki's thin fingers picking into friend rice, trying to figure out what made it brown. Cara stopped laughing, however, when she felt the wave of anger from Loki. He did not, apparently, enjoy being the butt of a joke. She searched his face briefly before going back to her soda, quietly. Loki continued eating as if the whole group of them were beneath him. When he had his fill, he stood abruptly and left the group, quickly. By that time the laughter had died down, but Cara could tell he wasn't over the experience. If anything his emotions just kept building. She stood herself, following him down. Letting his anger stew like that was probably not healthy, for him, or anyone else within a mile of the tower.

She got into the elevator, her hand shooting out to keep the doors open. She stood next to him, then wordlessly pressed the button for their floor. The door closed, the elevator moved, and the doors opened. Loki left the elevator briskly, Cara following after him, almost at a jog.

"Loki. Stop."

He did, suddenly. She almost ran right into his back.

"Loki. Relax. They weren't trying to tease you. Think about it, you can see how it was a funny picture."

"It would not be so funny had I been successful."

"… Are you seriously still upset that you weren't successful in your invasion? Really? Lemme put it like this, genius. Imagine if our roles were reversed. How would you like waking up one morning to find that you were no longer Prince of Asgard? Instead, you were just another Asgardian. You lost all say in what happened to your planet under the presumption that someone who'd never _lived_ there knew what was best for you. You can claim 'good intentions', but really, that's not what you wanted. You wanted the power. You felt like you had to prove that you could be a king, and instead of earning it like a good ruler, you tried to take it. Then, you failed. To boot, your father protected you from us mere mortals, denying us the ability to punish you for your crimes against _us_. You didn't get the short end of the stick. You chopped the stick up into tiny pieces and then cried over the fact that the knife was taken away."

Loki turned, looking at her, fire in his eyes. Her chest heaved as she tried to keep not only her own emotions in check, but the emotions that were being thrust upon her by the alien not 3 feet in front of her.

"Do not presume to know how I feel, girl."

"I know exactly how you feel, boy."

She clenched her jaw, her glare to rival his own. He didn't touch her though, just kept looking at her. She felt his anger fade slightly, though the flames were still tall enough to burn.

"You may know the emotions as they run through my countenance, but you do not have my memories and thoughts. You may sense my emotions, but you do not now how I _feel._

She inhaled, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself.

"Loki. You're here for penance. You wouldn't be here if you were innocent. Stop feeling like the world is against you when the only thing that's happened is you losing. You're in a way better place than any other human being would be. You're _alive_. Not only are you alive, but you're in a comfy room in Stark Tower, eating Asian fast food. You're not wearing chains."

Slowly he calmed himself down.

"I suppose there is wisdom in your words."

He then turned his back on her, stepping toward his door, only to be interrupted again.

"Loki. Will you… do something for me?"

She heard him snort as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"What is it?"

"…Why did you do it? I get the whole, wanting to be king. But… There are so many ways you could've done it. Why did you opt for the violent approach?"

He looked toward the ground, silent before he turned back toward her. His expression was… cruel. A grin accompanied by cold eyes. If she hadn't felt the emotions behind the mask, she might've been afraid. Unfortunately, she could feel his pain. Not just pain, his panic. Whatever she'd said, it stirred something up, something painful. Something he was trying very hard to hide.

"Because, Miss Talman. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the screams. I enjoyed the blood. I enjoyed the _fear_. You all proving just how pathetic, just how low you were compared to me. I enjoyed watching your people die. Is that what you wanted to hear, Miss Talman?"

She would push the issue. She knew it was a lie. He was trying very hard to fool her though. Who knew she would be able to see through the God of Lies. Her only response was to shake her head.

"Good night, Loki. You can kill more mortals another day."

Clenching his jaw, he walked into his rooms, closing the door loudly. Instantly, the tension in the hallway dissipated, the relief flooding into her chest. He was honestly quite scary. He had a way with words. She shouldn't be surprised, but she almost was. Most of the time, words didn't affect her unless the emotions behind the words were equally as strong. Perhaps that was the problem. While his emotions were very mismatched, they were also very strong. Sighing, she returned to her room, it was late and she needed to take her meds.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprisingly, this is actually going to be the biggest chapter. It felt really short while I was writing it. Just, remember to review. Any feedback is better than no feedback. Unfortunately, life has thrown me for a bit of a loop, and I've been having a hard time writing the last couple of days. Should be back up and writing like a maniac before you know it though. c: Thank you so much for reading! xoxo<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alrighty, explanation is owed. First of all, I actually had this typed up for about a week straight, but I felt it wasn't long enough. I wanted to move onto the next part of the story (I have it all planned out), but I just felt like this wasn't ready. It took me about a week before I finally said "fuck it" and uploaded this. So, you'll see another installment soon, and you'd have seen it earlier, but this chapter really put me through the ringer. So, sorry about how long this update took.**

* * *

><p>Loki went into the bedroom of the rooms he'd been given. Laying on the bed, his arms behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling. What was wrong with this girl? What was wrong with him? She seemed to be so unimpressed. The Widow had manipulated him once, was this girl secretly like her? Was he losing his touch?<p>

No. He reasoned with himself. She can sense his emotions. Those are incredibly difficult to hide. Much more difficult to hide than thoughts. Thoughts can be evaded easily with a distraction or a mantra. Emotions on the other hand, you have to actually convince yourself of your own lie.

He sat up on his bed. One thing Loki didn't need much of was sleep. His sat on his bed, and stared at the wall, focusing on suppressing not only his thoughts, but his emotions. This girl would not be able to best him. She wouldn't know what he felt unless he wanted her to, and with time he may be able to give her false emotions. It was with this goal in mind that he began working on changing his own emotions to the best of his abilities.

Cara was woken the next morning by gentle beeps once again. She hadn't been dreaming that she could remember, but she supposed if she'd seemed fitful Jarvis might have woken her.

"Sorry to wake you Miss, but it's almost 9:00am, and Director Fury arrived half an hour ago wanting to speak with you."

"Half an- Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Actually Miss, I think they've enjoyed stalling him."

Cara frowned, throwing on the clothes she shed last night and running her fingers through her hair before yanking the blonde locks up into a ponytail.

"Where might one find this impatient Director, Jarvis?"

"In the lounge, Miss."

Cara nodded as if the robot was a present human before she rushed from her rooms to the elevator, dropping the three floors. The doors opened with a ding.

"Well it's about damn time, Miss Talman. Stark told me you were cleaning up a mess in his lab, Banner told me you were cooking an omelette, Natasha told me you reigning in Clint, Clint told me you were arguing semantics with Loki, and I'm almost surprised Loki didn't have an excuse too. What the hell took you so long?"

"I was sleeping and no one woke me up, or even told me you were here."

"….Why am I not surprised?"

"What was it you needed, Sir?"

"Right, well, Loki's trial is on. You've got three days. Then the world council plans on having a very public trial where we read off all the shit he's done. Mostly just formal things. Then, they'll decide on a punishment. It'll be community service. There's not a whole lot else to stick him with, since we don't want to start a war and whatnot."

"I understand. Is there anything I should be doing?"

"Aside from having him ready to ride the big black car there? No. Just keep him under control. I don't want to have to play hide and go seek with an arrogant god. Comprende?"

Cara smirked,

"Si, Senor."

"Clever. Dismissed."

"I'm not a soldier."

Cara did, however, turn and walk away, straight to the kitchen where she proceeded to make that omelette Bruce had pinned her with.

Once she's done that, she slid it onto a plate. It was just a plain cheese omelette. She grabbed and fork and walked back out into the lounge to find that Fury had removed himself. She sat down on one of the couches, pulling her knees up. She held her plate under her chin as she ate, staring into space. She appreciated the alone time. She stood up, omelette only half eaten. She found she didn't really feel that hungry. She had three days. Loki knew this was coming but that didn't mean it was something she was keen on telling him about.

Loki lay in bed in much the same position he'd been in the night before. He stared up at the ceiling, idly speculating what sorts of things the humans would make him do, and wondering how long he's be forced to stay on Midgard before he was considered to have redeemed himself by the all-father's standards. It was about this time that a knock hit his door.

It was gentle at first, but it slowly grew in volume, likely as whoever it was gained their courage. That could only mean it was the mortal girl. No one else would have been so timid. He stood of his bed slowly, stretching. He tilted his head to either side, cracking it once on each side before he moved out of his bedroom and to his living room. The knocking had stopped but now it took up again, a bit louder. Loki sat down, glancing at the door,

"Come in."

The door opened slowly before the girl poked her head in. Her hair was pulled back but several strands of hair had fallen out, a mixture of blonde and purple.

"What do you want? I'm not hungry."

"Actually, I'm just here to tell you that your trial is in three days. So if you were gonna try and pretend you regret your actions, you might want to start the façade now."

Loki just chuckled, his green eyes still looking at the door. She hadn't even opened it all the way.

"Why don't you come in here, have a seat. We can talk. I'm sure there's many questions just asking to spill out over your tongue."

Cara looked at him, searching his face. His mood didn't seem dangerous. He honestly felt… excited? No, there was anticipation, but that's it.

"Alright. I can come sit."

Loki's face split into a wide grin, his teeth white and straight. It was disarming. Cara moved to sit on the other couch, across from the God of deception.

"So, Cara. You can sense my emotions. I suppose that was meant to have been kept a secret."

Cara said nothing, just looked at him. She couldn't help but wonder what he was getting at. His emotional read was almost blank. Then, she stood, realization flashing over her features.

"I can't feel your anger."

Anger was the one thing always in Loki's countenance. No matter what was happening he always had this rage, boiling under the surface. For the first time since she'd met him, Cara couldn't feel it.

"You're a clone. Why? Did you really think you could run?"

"Oh no, Cara. I am no clone. I'm glad to see you noticed the work I did last night though. You see, little mortal, my thoughts are secure. I had to make my emotions just as secure. You must be able to understand."

He was still grinning, though now Cara was all too well aware of why.

"Loki. This isn't a good thing you've done. All you're doing is proving that you can't be trusted."

"When have I ever tried to make you trust me?"

"The only reason you're here is because you can't be on Asgard. What will happen if the world council decided you're too much of a risk?"

"To be honest, I'm sure I'll just go back to rotting in Asgardian dungeons."

"I know you don't want that, otherwise you would be there now."

"Perhaps you make a good point. You already don't trust me though. By hiding my emotions, what damage do I do? They are mine, and I would rather they stay that way."

Cara looked at him, frowning, her brow furrowed.

"If Fury knew about this he would cancel everything. All deals would be off."

"You don't like Fury."

"I don't like you either."

"I never said you did."

"I won't tell Fury. Don't think its out of some sense of justice that you deserve, because you don't."

"I would never expect such kindness without a price."

"I won't tell, but I want answers to some questions."

"What questions?"

"Why did you come here in the first place? I don't buy that it was nothing but spite against Thor."

"I came here because you were the only planet I thought I stood a chance of conquering. Does that satisfy you?"

Cara pursed her lips, staring at him, trying to figure out if it was really that simple. She decided it was an honest answer, and while she didn't like it, she let it sit.

"Alright. Well. We have three days to get you ready for this trial."

"Miss Talman, what preparations do you feel I need to make? We already know the out come, and I dare say I have much more experience with the politics this will involve than you."

"Alright then. We won't prepare. Just… take this seriously, please. We don't want a war with Asgard."

"And you think I do?"

"I don't know what you want."

"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

Three days passed in what felt like 3 hours. Meals blurred together as did activities. The avengers were mostly absent from the tower, seeing the various world threats. They managed the peace to prevent war. When they were actually in the tower, the dynamic was very laid back, almost like college. Cara would smile at the thought of the avengers all trekking through university life together.

Loki stayed in his room for the most part. Once or twice he took his meals with the group, but he preferred to be alone. Cara, as a result, spent a lot of time sitting in his rooms as well, mostly just watching him. He seemed to find her amusing.

It wasn't long before he started teasing her, walking around naked, changing her hair color, turning himself into a woman. Each time it was to get a rise out of Cara. Aside from a blush the color of the communist manifesto, she remained unfazed.

Loki, on the other hand, was bewildered. For the most part, the girl seemed average. She wasn't as physically fit as the Widow, she possessed no special abilities that he could deduce. He knew about her empathetic abilities only because it had been spoken of around him. It was watching her, albeit as she watched him, that he began to suspect there was more going on within her own mind than she allowed to show. The way she watched him from the corners of her eyes, not looking directly at him unless she had to. The way she was able to predict the actions of those around her. He suspected that aside from sensing emotions, she might be able to sense intent. That didn't make his guess accurate, but it was the best he had to go off of.

"Miss Talman…?"

The voice wasn't his. It was a woman's, a deep sultry tone. Cara had had enough of his games. It was almost 10 pm and Loki had been a woman most of the day.

"Please, Loki, enough."

Within moments the God was back to his masculine form, watching her. He'd been steadily increasing his own emotions directed toward her over the last 24 hours, curious on how it would affect her. She had a very good handle on differentiating what was and wasn't hers, but he could tell that playing like this worked. That was good, he'd need that information later.

"Miss Talman. Why did the Director select you to watch me? Surely, aside from the emotions, any other agent would have been just as capable?"

Cara's jaw clenched. He'd been asking this question non-stop for the entirety of the 3 days. Sure, he'd been wording it differently, but the meaning was the same. If he thought she'd be so foolish as to change her answer, he was wrong. Honestly, she didn't have a different answer to give him. She knew she was smart, but to be honest this job didn't require intelligence, it required obstinance.

"Loki. You know the answer. It'd not going to change."

"I'm aware."

"Then why ask?"

"Because it bothers you."

"Loki, why do you want to bother me? What do you hope to gain? Right now, I have a say in a lot of what happens to you. One call to Fury and you're back on Asgard, likely in a cell, so why do you push?"

"Because it's important to know your limits. I don't want to break you."

"You make no sense. Go back to reading Shakespeare."

"I finished. He was quite the comedian."

"Yeah. Great. Go read Gandhi then, you could learn a thing or two."

"Miss Talman, there's not much I could learn from your Midgardian literature."

"Would you just take your holier-than-thou attitude and shove it up your ass? I have to watch you, not talk to you."

She was losing control. He was making her angry. Far angrier than he should have. She had noticed his emotions yesterday, they'd started to manifest again. She'd thought he was just forgetting to hide them, now though, she felt the rage permeate the entire room, as if she was swimming through a fog of anger.

"… You're trying to upset me. You're playing with my emotions, knowing that they're effected by your own. You're fucking toying with my emotions. Taking advantage of the one strength I have over you."

Loki watched her, his eyelids closing slightly as he tilted his head downward, a small grin crossing his features in a smirk. He said nothing, just watched the agent sitting on the couch as she glared at him. She couldn't let him win. If she called Fury, if she told him that Loki wasn't cooperating, Loki won. She had to control herself. She had to prove to herself that she was more than just a pit of emotions, ready to tilt and spill at the smallest of provocations. She stood abruptly, walking out of his living room into his small hallway, then out of his rooms entirely. It was close enough to bedtime, she decided.

She walked into her own rooms. The trial was tomorrow, that in and of itself may also have been causing her stress. She went straight to her bathroom and began running hot water into the tub. Honestly she could've fit three more of herself into the large jacuzzi-style bath, but she would enjoy the room for the moment. She could think about clone orgies another time.

She eased herself into the water, closing her eyes. The trial was tomorrow, at 9am. They had to be there by 7am so that they could rehearse and make sure Loki would behave on camera. The entire thing was a giant PR stunt, and just thinking about it drained her energy. She'd be decked out in a SHIELD suit, given the most agent-ie look possible. She'd be present as Loki's 'Handler' to make it look like they were containing him with security up the Waz-zu.

Loki watched the girl leave. He wasn't surprised she'd figured out his little game, but he was surprised at how quickly she'd managed it. He'd been hoping for at least another day of amusement over it. He supposed it might be related to how easily her emotions were manipulated, however.

He'd watched her leave, the smirk still on his face. She was intriguing. For a mortal, she possessed a significant amount of intelligence. He did find that attractive, for the same reason the Black Widow and Iron Man had been able to pique his interest. In mortals, it was amusing, especially when they surpassed Thor's own thought process.

He moved back into his bedroom. He'd make it a bit more homey, even if it was an illusion. The bed was much more regal. Really everything was more regal, none of this 'modern' smooth stuff. Rich furniture was ornate, not bland. Lush furs and blankets and pillows covered the new bed. Even the carpet and walls were changed. Really all he did was make everything look more Asgardian. He laid on his bed. If he closed his eyes and focused, he could feel the taunt fabric of the original blanket. He didn't want to feel the original blanket though, so he allowed himself to get caught up in his own illusion, feeling the comforter and furs on his bed instead. He looked up at the silk canopy over his head. He would be on trial tomorrow, in front of this entire planet of apes. He decided to go ahead and get some sleep. It'd been a few days.


End file.
